gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Canciones que Glee deberia cantar
Esta es una lista de canciones que nos gustaría que cantaran en Glee :Nota del Administrador: Teniendo en cuenta que este artículo ha tenido bastante participación, decidí no borrarlo, a pesar de que no debería ser un artículo, sino que debería estar en una página de discusión o en un blog de usuario. De todas formas, por favor agreguen su nombre de usuario como sección y luego las canciones que les gustaría que cantaran. : Por otros comentarios sobre este artículo y las canciones que aqui figuran, hacerlo en la página de discusión de este artículo. Gracias. Reglas de la página. #Tienes que estar registrado, para poder editar esta página. #Se vale repetir canciones. #Si una canción esta repetida, no la eliminen. #No hacer sus propias secciones. #Usar lista en forma de viñetas. #Se puede dejar firma. #Por favor no agregar imagenes. #No añadir categorías. Cualquiera que desobedesca las reglas sus canciones seran eliminadas. HectoRaulCota '''Mi Discusión 02:28 14 sep 2011 (UTC)' ---- Lista de Canciones *Your love is my Drug de Ke$ha por Brittany *Don`t speak de No Doubt por Rachel *Wath The Hell de Avril Lavrigne Por New Directions *Lady Marmalade de varios artistas (Christina Aguilera, Pink, etc.) por Santana, Quinn, Rachel y Mercedes *S&M de Rihanna, Por Brittany Y Santana. *S&M Remix De Britney Spears con Rihanna,por Rachel y Quinn *Who's That Chik? De David Guetta Ft, Rihanna,Por Artie,Tina Y Karofsky *Slow Motion De Emily Vasquez, Por Santana . (Si, la Emily De TGP)(Todavia no se lanza la canciòn)(Yo ya la escuche :9) *Escapar de Enrique Iglesias, Por Finn y Puck,En un Episodio llamado 'Spañolisimo',en el que Glee, se focalize en las clases de español de Will, y, obviamente canten canciones en español. *Grenade de Bruno Mars,(Versión de Emily) por Santana,Mercedes y Emily :z. *No Love, de Eminem ft. Lil Wayne, Por Artie Y Puck. *Llegaste Tu, de Jesse & Joy, Cantada por Kurt Y Blaine. (Spañolisimo). *Un Año Sin Lluvia, De Selena Gomez, Por Quinn,Rachel y Brittany (Spañolisimo) *Can't get You Out of my Head de Kylie Minogue por Quinn *Time after Time de Cyndi Lauper por Kurt y Rachel *Dust in the wind de KANSAS cantada por Kurt. *Waiting Outside the Lines de Greyson Chance por Finn *I'm a bitch, I'm a lover de Alanis Morissette por Santana *Life is a Highway de Rascal Flatt por Sam *My Stupid Mouth de Jonh Mayer por Sam *Dreaming of you de Selena Quintanilla por Quinn *Bacuse you loved me de Celine Dion por Quinn *Only When I Sleep de The Corrs por Rachel *Ben de Jackson five por Finn *When your gone de Avril Lavigne por Rachel *Love the way you lie de Rihanna y Eminen por Artie y Rachel *Russian roulette de Rihanna por Tina *Got Us Fallin In love de Usher y Pitbull por Sam y Artie *If We Ever Meet Again de Katy Perry cantada por Sam y Quinn *give it up de victorious por Rachel *Fly de Hilary Duff por Quinn *Everytime de Britney Speras por Quinn y Brittany *Let it be de The Beatles por Sue *America del Musical "West Side Story" por New directions *Feeling good de Nina Simone por Mercedes *What kind of men are you de Ray Charles por Santana *Changes de David Bowie por Kurt, Sam, Puck *Thinking of you de Katy Perry por Rachel *Don´t lie de Black eyed peas por New Directions *Don´t let me get me de P!nk por las chicas de New Direction *Just Dance de Lady GaGa, por New Directions con solos de Kurt. Sam, Tina y Mercedes *21 Guns de Green Day por Puck *Americano de Lady Gaga por Santana *(Highway Unicorn) de Lady Gaga por New Directions, con solos de Tina y Kurt *Cry Me A River de Justin Timberlake por Sam *Unlove You de Ashley Tisdale por Rachel *All I Need de Within Temptation por Rachel *A-Punk de Vampire Weekend por el ganador de "The Glee project" *I can see for miles de The Who por New directions, con solos de *The edge of glory de Lady Gaga por New directions con solos de Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Tina y que la canten en un episodio de Lady gaga *"Changes" de Butterfly Boutcher y David Bogwie, Cantada Por Rachel y Kurt, En Un Episodio Titulado "Cambios", En El Que Todos Sufran Por Algo ... *"Blow" de Ke$ha, Cantada Por Brittany y Santana *"Judas" de Lady GaGa, por New Directions Y The Warblers, En Un Episodio Titulado "GaGa Religion ( La Religion GaGa)", En El Que Canten Todas Sus Canciones ... *"Alejandro" de Lady GaGa, Cantada por Brittany, Explicandole Lo Que Siente A Artie, en "GaGa Religion ( La Religion GaGa)" *"Love Game" de Lady GaGa, Por New Directions en "GaGa Religion ( La Religion GaGa)" *"Hair" de Lady GaGa, por Kurt Y New Directions en "GaGa Religion ( La Religion GaGa)" *"About You Now" de Miranda Cosgrove, Cantada por Rachel, Hacia Finn *" Love The Way Lou Lie" de Rihanna y Eminem, Por Finn y Rachel, en las Nacionales 2012 *"Who Says" de Selena Gomez, Cantada por Rachel en Las Nacionales 2012 *"wind of change" de scorpions , por los chicos de New directions. *We R Who We R de Ke$ha, por Brittany y las chicas de New Directions *Meet Me Halfway de Black Eye Peas, por Vocal Adrenaline *Grenade de bruno mars por Jesse *My Moment de Rebecca Black, por Brittany, dedicada a Santana *Make it shine de Victorius en las Seccionales del 2012 con el solo de Rachel *The call or No need to the said goodbye de Regina Spektor cantada en el episodio donde se graduen con el solo de Rachel despidiendoce y recordando lo que paso los ultimos 3 años. *eh, eh (nothing else i can say), de lady gaga por quinn y coros de rachel y mercedes *party in the usa de, miley cyrus por todas las chicas de NEW DIRECTIONS en el dia de la independencia de EE.UU. *What the Hell de Avril Lavigne, por Brittany. *La La Land de Demi Lovato, por Rachel y Quinn *Beyond The Sea de Bobby Darin por el personaje de Damian McGinty *Just Haven´t Meet you Yet de Michael Bublé por el personaje de Damian McGinty *If it´s love de Train por Will dedicada a Emma *Make it shine de Victorius en las Seccionales del 2012 con el solo de Rachel *The Call or No need to the said goodbye de Regina Spektor cantada en el episodio donde se graduen con el solo de Rachel despidiendose y recordando lo que paso los ultimos 3 años. *Shut up and let me go de Things Things cantada por The Pendleton Girls *Freak the Freak out de victoria justice, *por Rachel RocioNiki: ♥ I just call to say I love you por Finn para Rachel. *boyfriend de Big Time Rush, por Finn,Puck,Artie y Kurt *california girls de katy perry, por solos de Santana y coros de las chicas de NEW DIRECTIONS *womanizer de britney spears, por Brittaney Quinn y Rachel y las chicas de NEW DIRECTIONS *"Peacock" by Katy Perry, Chicas De New Directions *"U R So Gay" by Katy Perry, Kurt a Karofsky *"La La Land" by Demi Lovato, Brittany Pierce *"Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj, Mercedes Jones *"Government Hooker" by Lady Gaga, Sue Sylvester *Again Again/Oh! Darling - Lady Gaga/The Beatles. Por ........................................(?) *Man! I Feel Like A Woman/Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Shania Twain/Cindy Lauper. Por las chicas de New Direction. *She Wolf/Sexy Back - Shakira/Justin Timberlake. Por Rachel, Santana y Arty con New Direccion *Make Me Smile/Mr. Blue Sky - Steve Harley/ELO. Por Finn y Mercedes, coro: Rachel, Tina, Arty, Puck, Quinn y Britany *Alejandro/Love Game - Lady Gaga. Por Santana y Lindsay (? *Secret ''de The Pierces. Por Brittany . en Fondue For Two. *nothing even matters de big time rush, por Finn,Puck,Artie,Will *More thant words - extreme por Blaint , kurt , Finn and Puck *Price Tag jessie j por Rachel y Artie *Yoü And I - Lady GaGa. por Kurt y Blaine *Time after Time-Cindy Lauper. Por Finn y Rachel *''Heart And Soul - Jonas Brothers - Por Finn, Artie, Samuel y Puck'' *Welcome to my life de Simple Plan- New Directions *What I know de Parachute - Finn *Show me Love de t.A.t.U. - Brittany y Santana. *Watch Me de Bella Thorne y Zendaya por Quinn y Santana (en un episodio llamado Shake it Glee "A todo Glee'')'' *Shake it Up de Selena Gomez (A Todo Glee) *Song 2 You de Victorius por Santana a Brittany *Tango Llorón de Patito Feo Por New Directions( Españolismo) *Twist My Hips de Shake it Up por Finn Y Quinn (mostrandole a Rachel que a todo ritmo es divertido) *Just Wanna Dance de Shake it Up por Will *Dynamite de Chyna Anne Mclain por Quinn (en un episodio llamado competicion don new directions participan en un concurso) *Love You Like A Love Song de Selena Gomez por rachel en competicion *Bang de Miranda Cosgrove por Brittany *Leave it All To Shine de Victorius y ICarly por Quinn y Rachel ( En un episodio llamado IGlee donde cantan canciones de ICarly) *Kissing U de Miranda Casgrove por Quinn a Finn IGlee *Give It Up de Victorus por Santana y Brittany *I Love Rock N Roll de Miley Cyrurs Version por las chicas de New Directions *Open Arms de Journey por Finn y Puck *Take it Off de Ke$ha por Brittany y Quinn *Hot And Cold DeCamsay 20:43 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Katy Perry ,de Rachel *Ironic De Alanis Morissette los Chicos de New Directions *All I Need Is Love , de Los Beatles ,por los chicos de New Dirrections *Like Toy Soldiers ,de Eminem . *I Will Always Love You..Por Kurt *'If I Fell' de The Beatles, Por Brittany a Santana Camsay. 06:27 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'Love Today' de MIKA, por Artie y New Directions Camsay. 06:27 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'Without Love' de Hairspray por Rachel y Finn/ Blaine y Kurt Camsay. 06:27 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'I Can Hear the Bells' de Hairspray. Cantada por Sugar Motta HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 06:30 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'La Vie Boheme' de RENT por New Directions en un capitulo atrevido:S. Camsay 07:17 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'Accidentally in Love' de Counting Crows por Rachel y Finn ♥. Camsay 07:17 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'I Want To Know What Love' is de Foreigner por Puck y Quinn cuando sean QUICK. Camsay 07:17 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'Fluorescent Adolescent' de Arctic Monkeys por Santana. Camsay 07:22 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'In The Summer Time 'de Shaggy' '''por Puck' y Mr Schuester *'''You Get What You Give de New Radicals.. Por New Directions *'Have You Ever Seen The Rain' de Creedence por Rory. Camsay 20:43 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'When You Were Young '''de ''The Killers por Tina. Camsay 20:43 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'All My Loving' de The Beatles por Kurt. Camsay 20:43 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *Dynamite de Taio Cruz. Cantada por Mercedes y Artie *'I Love Rock N Roll' de Joan Jett. Cantada por Quinn. Camsay 22:02 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'Carry On My Wayward Son' de Kansas. Cantada por Quinn y Puck, con la llegada de Beth *Last Friday Night de Katy Perry por Artie y Quinn *Youre the Reason de Victorius por Rachel *Finally Falling de Victorius por Quinn y Finn